Lending An Ear
by Magick
Summary: A conversation between Clarice and Lecter, their first after Chespeake. I'm really bad at summaries!


Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Thomas Harris

This is a dialog, just that. It takes place sometime after Chespeake. My muse Tyche has been giving me ideas.

- ---

**ring ring**

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Clarice."

"And to you, Doctor."

"How are you been?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Ah ah ah, no lies, Ex Special Agent Starling."

"Fine then, I've been feeling like shit, thinking too much, and wishing I could get your damn voice out of my head. Better?"

"Much, thank you. And what have you been thinking about?"

"Lots of things, nothing of any interest to someone like you."

"Like me? A monster you mean?"

"You know I don't think you're a monster, that's the tabloids talking. I mean someone of your intelligence would be bored silly by my life."

"I doubt that, very strongly. Your thoughts interest me quite a lot."

"I've been thinking about wants, versus needs."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"That for me, right now, there the same."

"And what are those desires, Clarice?"

"I don't need to tell you that, I could hang up right now you know!"

"Yes, but you won't. Do you think I can't hear the indecision in your voice? You don't want to end this conversation anymore then I do."

"Too be honest, I don't know what I want anymore."

"But you do, you've already decided what it is you want, but your not sure if you want to admit it to yourself."

"I want to stop fighting, Dr. Lecter. I'm sick and tired of being the low man on the totem pole, and right now I just want to give up."

"Give up on what, Clarice?"

"How's your hand, Dr. Lecter?"

"Please don't change the subject; but it's healing nicely. I still remember the look on your face, priceless."

"I.. In a way, I wish you had cut off my hand, instead of your thumb. It would be easier."

"And why is that, do you think?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Again, changing the subject, tedious, very tedious. I did what I did, because I didn't want to harm you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not really. I was hoping you had some medical reason, something nice and scientific."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no."

"I don't want to feel like I owe you, Dr. Lecter."

"You wouldn't though, would you? Your such a warrior, you can't accept it when things turn out the easy way. It leaves you nothing to fight against."

"That's probably true, but I'm not feeling much like a fighter right now."

"And what are you feeling like? What does your tear soaked pillow tell you?"

"That I wish I could give in, and stop being the brave one. That, for once in my life, I could be swept off my feet."

"I have already done that, quite literally I might add. Of course, you weren't conscious, and probably forgotten."

"I thought as much, I had to have gotten out of that barn somehow."

"And now you know. But, Clarice, I'm quite certain that more then one man has attempted to 'sweep you away', have you ever allowed them to?"

"Not a chance! They all wanted one thing, and one thing only, a direct fall-back to those 'sticky fumblings' you mentioned so long ago."

"Yes yes, of course. But you are quite lovely, it's natural for them."

"Back to the coveting again?"

"It's an integral part of life."

**Pause**

"Clarice?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Still? Well, thrill me, what were you wondering?"

"It's twisted, and gross."

"All the better!"

"I was wondering what... oh god, I don't want to say this, but.. I was wondering what Paul's brain tasted like, he seemed to enjoy it."

"Very tender, Clarice. It lacked the toughness that comes from a used piece of meat."

"Were you surprised? I don't think Mr. Krendler even knew it was there, that man never did use the brains God gave him."

"At least they made a pleasant last supper for him."

"That's disgusting, Doctor."

"You brought up the topic, my dear."

"I guess that's fair, but still!"

"You don't like it because it's humorous."

"I have a very well-developed sense of humor!"

"Unfortunately, it's becoming rusty from disuse. You should get some more fun out of life."

"You've said that before, Doctor."

"And I stand by it still. You're a woman, Clarice, and as much as you try and hide it, I think you still want some knight in shining armor to take you away."

"Spot on, as usual. I've had all the things you've said running through my head, but it's not enough."

"How so?"

"It's taken me waay too long to realize it, but I actually like talking to you; except for when I'm trapped in a fridge."

"Naturally, and those were rather extenuating circumstances, you must admit."

"I never knew morphine knocked me out so well."

"A definite side-effect, I was not aware of it either."

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Hm, yes?"

"If you ever find a knight, send him my way, alright?"

"I could never do that, Clarice, you know that."

"I'm confused, why not?"

"Masochism is not something I regularly indulge in."

"I never thought of you as the type to punish yourself for anything."

"But you don't see the events the way I do."

"And what about sending me a knight falls under that?"

"Would you ever tell me, stop? If you loved me, you'd stop?" (sarcasm)

**silence**

"It's because I love you that I won't tell you to stop. I don't want to change you anymore. I'm not sure I ever did."

"Then do you see why it is painful for me? I really should never have kissed you, you know."

"I'm glad you did."

"I find that rather hard to believe."

"Why? If it matters, it was painful for me to."

"Consider the removal of my thumb payment for causing you to feel pain, I assure you, it was never my intention."

"No?"

"Well, maybe just a little."

"Your certainly not a mild person, Dr. Lecter."

"No, I am rather high maintenance."

"Oh, just a little. I feel like even after all these years, I'll never have you figured out!"

"Entirely mutual, I assure you; and that you for not trying to trace my location."

"Maybe I'll tell you later, right now it isn't important."

"Your poisonous, do you realize that?"

"I guess I could be viewed that way, but your hardly the Holy Virgin."

"Holy? Me? HA! You were raised Catholic, right?"

"That's right, why do you ask?"

"Just, some of the things you've done are a direct affront to those beliefs."

"I gave up a faith in God a very long time ago, Clarice."

"You're an Atheist, then?"

"No, I believe in God, but I have no faith in Him. A significant difference."

"Your right about that, it's like those television healers, you know, Bam! Your cured by the power?"

"I hate them."

"Ditto.. Alright, I have to ask! This is killing me, and I know that's exactly what you wanted! I told you I love you, do you feel the same way?"

"Very forward, Clarice, I'm surprised at how long you waited without direct affirmation. But love is a word bandied about by far too many pop icons, I won't use it in relation to how I feel for you."

"Just tell me the truth, Doctor!"

"Do you remember the night I escaped?"

"Of course I do, what has that got to do with it?"

"The feel of your skin haunted me every day for a very long time. You didn't stop me."

"I didn't want you to. And then, as time went by, I sort of forgot why I didn't want you to."

"Never in a thousand years, hm?"

"Yeah, well, you had my hair trapped in a fridge, and you were hardly being polite!"

"Must I point out that you attempted to brain me with a candlestick?"

"Only after I watched you 'brain' Paul Krendler!"

"I think we have come to an impasse. You are very dangerous for my self-control, Clarice, I think I should let you go now."

"NO!"

**click**

"Charming. I just got hung up on. Dangerous for his self-control, ya right!"

**doorbell**

**hinges creaking**

"Very dangerous, Clarice, very dangerous indeed."

"You were outside the whole time?'

"I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Mutual... I love you, even if you are a jerk."

"And you, my dear, are far from out of my heart. Even if you are dangerous."

"I'm perfectly safe."

"Then I am a jerk, and you're dangerous, at least for now."

- ---

"I wouldn't change it for the world,"

"Not ever?"

"Not in a thousand years."

- ---

Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback, this is the first time I've tried something like this.


End file.
